IMMORTALITY, LIFE or DEATH
by SherryErza-4869.DoorOfLove
Summary: One thing I'm not good with is writing plot but i guess i have to.. This story is about Natsume and Mikan meeting in a place where they can't be together... I hope that's enough


DISCALIMER: I really don't own anything…I'm just an inspired writer

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone…this is my first posted fanfiction here so please be easy on me….

And this story is dedicated to lkcrimsonraven-sama ( u/4173182/lkcrimsonraven)

I really plan on posting my fanfic about one of my fav. Anime Detective Conan

But I change my mind and I'll just post this fanfic.

In fact she's the one who recommended this site so….Thank you and….

PRESENTS A GAKUEN ALICE FANFIC

**_IMMORTALITY, LIFE OR DEATH_** FOR MY FRIEND lkcrimsonraven

CHAPTER 1: A BOTTLE OF WATER

This story takes place when VAMPIRES and WEREWOLF still exist.

"Oh my God, this is really awesome….(coughing)"a brunette haired girl said before she's choked with her hamburger.

"Hey, are you alright?"a certain raven haired boy said to her after giving her a bottle of water "Don't worry I just bought it so I haven't drink even a bit of it" he continued.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for drinking this water when you still haven't even drink it, Oh look at the time…..I'd better get going or else she's going to scold me again…. I'm sure I'll pay you back if will meet again…I promise" she said while running

"No need really" he said with low voice tone "I think I also need to get going"

**MIKAN'S POV**

I bet your wondering who I am **(A/N: not really:3)** . I am Mikan Sakura but I also go by the name Mikan Yamamoto. The reason is that I am a princess of the werewolves. It's for you to believe me or not. I just transferred here in Tokyo and still know a little about this place and as they say this place is really great. My new school is Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice). I hope to have many friends there. By the way I am not alone here I have my so called assistant but I see her as my best friend, she is Imai Hotaru and also goes by the name Nanami Hotaru. My parent's trusted her very much and also the reason why they let me come here. If she's not here I think I can't come here. Oh speak of the devil….

"Hotaru!" I shouted with joy

"Baka…why did you go out without telling me?" She shouted

"Does that mean you really care and love me dearly?" I asked her with a smirk carved in my face

"Are you really an idiot, of course if you are gone who will lead the clan and your parent's will kill me, what's with that devil smirk of yours?" she said

"Hotaru your mean!" I said with a disappointment

"Are your things already prepared we've still got school tomorrow?" she said

"Yes of course! Hey do you think I will have many friends there?" I asked

"Maybe…..And will you just go to sleep? I know you are very excited but you still need to sleep, God night" she said acting like my mom

"Yes" I answered

"I'll turn off the lights" She said after I drifted to my happy sleep.

**MIKAN'S POV END**

**The next morning…..**

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan said happily

"Good morning, you're miraculously early today?" the raven haired girl asked

"Of course I need to be early today; It's the first day of our class, right?" she answered

**At the academy…..**

"Good morning everyone!" a blonde hair teacher said "I just would like to introduce to you your two new classmates, you can come in now" he said

"They said the both of them are girls" some of the students said

"Write your name on the board and introduce yourselves as a Japanese school tradition" the blonde teacher named Narumi said

"I'm Mikan Yamamoto, 14-years of age , I'm glad to meet you all and take care of me" Mikan said cheerfully.

"I am Hotaru Nanami, 14-years of age, I'm glad to meet you" Hotaru said with cold voice

"Is Natsume-kun present?"Narumi asked

"He's not hear –sensei!" a boy said

"I don't really know what to do with that child" he said "so your seat will be at the front of Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun"

"Hai" the both of them said

**The lunch time came…..**

**At the cafeteria….**

"Ahhhhhh….." Mikan shouted

_**CHAPTER 1 END**_

AUTHORS NOTE: I am not really good at the chapter end….Hope you like the first chapter….

I am hoping for nice reviews….but if there is something wrong please tell me what it is

I love you all my readers….

Erza: reader**_s _**

Me: why you've got any problem?

Erza: this is still your first story posted

Me: oh yes I'm so sorry Erza

I love you all my soon to be readers

Me: Is it enough

Erza: more better

Sherry: They're at it again

Good night…..Everyone

POSTED AT:8:45 P.M. 11/15/12


End file.
